1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device or the like, to a method of manufacturing such an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector or the like, having such an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In such an electro-optical device, for example, a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged on a TFT array substrate in a matrix, and a planar region in which the pixel electrodes are arranged serves as a pixel display region. At the time of the operation, image signals, scanning signals, and the like are supplied to electronic elements, such as pixel switching TFTs and the like, through wiring lines, such as data lines, scanning lines, and the like. And then, the image signals and the like are selectively supplied from the electronic elements to the pixel electrodes, such that matrix driving is performed. That is, in the image display region in which the plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix in plan view, image display is performed. The TFT array substrate having such a configuration is bonded to a counter substrate with a predetermined gap therebetween, and an electro-optical material, such as liquid crystal or the like is filled between these substrates. In a peripheral region around the pixel display region from the regions on the TFT array substrate, a driving circuit unit having a scanning line driving circuit for supplying the scanning signals, a data line driving circuit for supplying the image signals, and the like is provided. In addition, a plurality of external circuit connecting terminals and a plurality of relay wiring lines including image signal lines relayed from the external circuit connecting terminals to the driving circuit unit and the like are provided.
JP-A-10-253990 is an example of the related art.
However, in an extended region from the counter substrate of the peripheral region as viewed from the normal direction of the substrate, the driving circuit unit, the external circuit connecting terminals, and the relay wiring lines described above need to be provided. Further, in the extended region, a margin region, which is required at the time of cutting from a mother substrate, needs to be ensured. In particular, in an electro-optical device in which a plurality of image signals subjected to serial-to-parallel conversion or phase expansion are supplied for high-definition display, without increasing a driving frequency, the number of external circuit connecting terminals and the number of image signal lines for supplying the plurality of image signals are increased. For example, an electro-optical device in which the number of serial-to-parallel conversion or the number of phase expansion is 24, 48, 96, or the like has been developed. In this case, due to the plurality of external circuit connecting terminals and the plurality of image signal lines, the extended region cannot but be made large. For this reason, due to the extended region or the peripheral region, which does not serve as the image display region, the TFT array substrate cannot be reduced in size or the electro-optical device cannot be reduced in size, while leaving the area of the image display region as it is.